lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
FARADAY'S THEORIES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) May 8, 2016 By the 1820’s had been significant discoveries in electricity and magnetism. In 1819, Oersted first showed a connection between electricity and magnetism by demonstrating the torque on a compass needle caused by a nearby electric current. Under this condition in 1820 Ampere introduced the study of magnetic force acting at a distance between two parallel wires in a vacuum, currying currents i1 and i2. The experimental fact was that the two wires are attracted to each other. If we reverse one current, the magnetic force becomes one of repulsion. This is the well known Ampere law of magnetic force acting at a distance like the Coulomb law (1785) of electric force acting at a distance in accordance with the well-established Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction confirmed by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. However in1821 the editor of the British journal Annals of philosophy ''asked Faraday to undertake a historical survey of the experiments and theories of electromagnetism. Faraday not been satisfactory with the laws of Newton, Coulomb and Ampere, started to work out his own theories and plans for further experiments. Repeating Oersted’s experiment Faraday realized incorrectly that the force exerted by the current on the magnet is circular in nature. In attempting to explain how the torque on a compass needle caused by the current, Faraday introduced the false concept of electric and magnetic fields.(See my “Intensity and false field”). So he imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the current was in a state of tension, like stretched rubber bands. He called these bands “lines of force” and believed that an electric current would be induced in a wire whenever the wire cut magnetic lines of force. This could happen if the wire moved through the false magnetic field, or changed relative to the wire. Faraday, often called the greatest experimental genius in the physical sciences, was born in 1791 at Newington Butts, near London, in extreme poverty. “My education,” he scribbled in his diary, “was of the most ordinary description, consisting of little more than the rudiments of reading, writing, and arithmetic at a common day school. My hours out of school were passed at home and in the streets.” At 14 Faraday became an apprentice bookbinder. He read many of the books avidly. An article on electricity in an encyclopedia and Jane Marcet’s ''Conversations on Chemistry kindled Faraday’s interest in electricity and chemistry. In 1813 Faraday received a windfall - he became assistant to the noted chemist Davy. Thenceforth, nearly all of his time was spent in experiments on chemistry and on elecromagnetism. Faraday went on to fill all space with these imaginary lines of force, and he believed that such space was basic to physical action. Here was a strange theory, for Newton’s laws would have that particles and their mutual forces are fundamental. No said Faraday. If you know the properties of space, then you automatically know the properties of matter. It is indeed unfortunate that this theory led to wrong Maxwell’s fields (1865) and to the contradicting relativity theories. Faraday under such a false theory in 1931 explained his induction law by summarizing: “All these results show that the power of inducing electric currents is circumferentially excited by a magnetic resultant or axis power, just as circumferential magnetism is dependent upon and is exhibited by an electric current.” Although Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the induction law is consistent with the Ampere law of magnetic force Maxwell, in 1865 introduced a fallacious electric field in his equations and complicated more the problem, because it led to the invalid relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) . Under this physics crisis I presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) my paper "Impact of Maxwell's equation of displacement current on elecromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles". The conference was organized by the natural philosopherd M. Barone and F. Selleri, who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I showed that the theory of relativity is invalid under the “Invalid Maxwell’s equations”. Category:Fundamental physics concepts